Thin film transistors (TFTs) in display devices are mainly classified into two types. One type of TFTs are located in an active area (AA) (which may also be referred to as a pixel area) and configured to control display of the pixel area, which are thus generally called pixel TFTs. The other type of TFTs are located on the periphery of the active area and configured to drive the gate lines, which are thus generally called peripheral TFTs.
Generally speaking, the peripheral TFTs need to have characteristics such as high switching speed, high driving current, and the like, thus low-temperature polysilicon (LTPS) TFTs are more feasible. In contrast, the pixel TFTs are generally characterized by low leakage current, good uniformity, and the like, thus oxide TFTs are more desirable.
In a conventional display device, only single-type TFTs are usually employed, so it is difficult to satisfy the characteristic requirements on the above two types of TFTs simultaneously.